


The Forgotten

by RogueTiger



Series: Supercorp [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kara and Lena are totally a thing but they are too dumb to see it, Mentions of Brainy/Nia but Brainy is being dumb too, Mentions of Kelly/Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueTiger/pseuds/RogueTiger
Summary: There have already been much better stories written to help us cope after the end of the 100th episode. This is just my small take on what could be if they just used some of the characters they seem to forget about.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena & Nia & Kelly, Lena Luthor & Kelly Olsen, Lena Luthor & Nia Nal, Nia Nal & Kelly Olsen, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: Supercorp [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127513
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	The Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> **_“Let me guess, you’re here to tell me once again that I should forgive you? Or, maybe that I shouldn’t work with my brother?”_ **

**_“Not this time. I recognise that I made a mistake in hiding my identity from you for so long. But, the past is the past and I can’t change it. Forgive me or not, that’s your choice. Just like it’s your choice to work with Lex. I’m done blaming myself for your bad decisions.”_ **

**_“Then, why are you here?”_ **

**_“To tell you that from now on, you’re accountable for your own actions. If you decide to forgive me, I will be there for you. But, if you continue to work with Lex, if you go through with whatever it is the two of you are planning, I will do everything in my power to stop you. Just like I would any other villain.”_ **

* * *

Long after the streak of red and blue that was Kara had vanished from view in the evening sky, Lena remained unmoving, her eyes awash with tears, the echo of Kara’s words rattling around her head over and over.

_I’m done blaming myself for your bad decisions… Any other villain… Any other villain… Villain… Villain…_

_Villain._

The sounds of the city started to creep back along with the insistent whistling of the kettle she had placed upon the stove just before Kara had landed on her balcony. Her arrival announced clearly through the balcony doors she had never gotten out of the habit of leaving open, by the familiar whoosh of air and thud of her boots. As always, it had filled her with anticipation and joy despite Kara’s betrayal.

Turning around, her body moving by instinct than a need for silence or a drink of tea, Lena reached out to remove the kettle from the heat but unshed tears put off her aim. Her breath left her on a hiss of pain as her wrist brushed against the hot metal but the pain was welcome as it gave her tears a reason to fall as she rushed to run cold water over the red, blistering patch of skin.

She felt cut off, cast adrift by Kara’s words even though part of her had been expecting them, had maybe even been pushing for them with her actions. She had been spoilt by Kara’s implicit belief in her that had somehow survived despite her actions at the Fortress of Solitude and the horror of defences left behind by Lex at the bunker in Mount Norquay that had pointed Kryptonite cannons at her.

“I’m not a villain.” Her voice sounded small to her own ears. Lacking conviction in the face of Kara’s abandonment. But, she wasn’t! If Kara knew what she was truly doing, she would see then! She would understand!

Marching to the other end of the pristine counter, Lena reached for her phone, her mind already busily composing a text to send that would get Kara to return. Shouting or pressing the signal watch she was still inconceivably allowed to keep, felt like they would garner no response but maybe the right words would.

Only…

Instead of a list of contacts displayed across the screen, Lena was greeted to the sight of Lex’s face smirking up at her from her phone and, with a burst of static, a much larger version that filled the screen of her TV that had, until that moment, been turned off.

“Lex?”

“Just checking up on you after your visitor, sister.”

“You’ve bugged my apartment? Of course you have.” Shaking her head in feigned disinterest, Lena swallowed down the horror of his actions and picked at a piece of imaginary lint on her top to steady her nerves as she leaned back against the kitchen counter.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Lex or was this just to show off your voyeuristic tendencies?”

“Can’t a big brother check up on his little sister? Fine,” he smiled as she stayed silent and let an eyebrow raised cuttingly speak for her. “Maybe I felt the need to make sure you’re still on board and didn’t allow yourself to fall under the sway of your Kryptonian _galpal_ again. She does seem to be something of a _weakness_ of yours.”

Lena straightened up, her chin lifting and hands tightening at his words. “My weakness? Careful Lex, you sounded a little too much like mother then.” He stiffened at the challenge in her voice, his head moving in what she hoped was a gesture of acknowledgement of the line he was close to crossing with her.

She would, and had, swallowed her pride when it came to many things when it came to her family but, they all knew better than to touch her sexuality.

“As to your other _concerns_ … I will take it that your spying goes as far as listening in so you know what Supergirl said to me so just know that I am committed more than ever to _Non Nocere_.”

“Good! Good! That is all I want to hear, Lena!” He boomed out boisterously. “I will see you tomorrow after your meeting with Andrea Rojas.”

“Of course.”

The screens went blank as her brother finally left her alone but Lena couldn’t relax even without his bald head shining down upon her. Twice that night her sanctuary had been invaded but, now she knew, she had never been alone.

Lex was everywhere. Spying on her. Watching her every move to make sure she was staying in line and on his side. Waiting and ready to strike out and kill her if she showed the slighted sign of anything less than total obedience.

Turning off her phone for the first time in what felt like forever, Lena shut it in the cutlery drawer out of sight if not out of mind and even went as far as to unplug the TV. Not that she felt any more protected for either action but, right then, it was all she could do until she could work out just how far Lex’s invasion into her life had spread.

The whole place was probably bugged with microphones and cameras, people she trusted and complete strangers spying on her every move and word, every action catalogued and reported back to Lex.

Lex knew everyone she talked to, everyone she had once trusted and would have reached out to for help with taking him down eventually, and, there was no doubt in her mind, that their privacy had been invaded by him just as much waiting for her to do so.

She was never alone… but she had never felt more alone and cut off.

**********

“Morning, Nia.” Kelly smiled fondly as the younger woman slouched her way into her office, the doughnut crammed into her mouth muffling her returned greeting as she enveloped her in a one-armed hug without spilling the coffee in her other hand down her back. “Stress eating?” She left off the ‘again’ but could see that Nia had heard it as she sighed deeply.

“I tried talking to Brainy again,” Nia took her doughnut out of her mouth long enough to explain.

“And it didn’t go well… obviously,” Kelly finished as Nia took a sharp bite of the sugary treat and ripped off a piece violently.

“I don’t understand it… or him,” Nia moaned. “I don’t understand anything anymore,” she gave a long sigh that lasted longer than it took her to sit down. “One minute he’s all sweet and declaring his love and the next he’s pushing me away and won’t talk to me or anyone else. I don’t know how Alex is putting up with him.”

“Well, apparently, she’s not any more,” Kelly muttered, busying herself at her desk.

“What do you mean?”

“She quit the DEO.” Sighing, Kelly gave up on trying to find her favourite pen and sat down behind the sleek, modern desk. “We’ve both been so busy lately that I only found out when I tried to grab a few minutes with her the other day and got denied access to the building.”

“That—”

“Sucks? Yes, it does. One of the fun things no one ever mentions about dating a hero, I guess,” she smiled wryly.

“Hey, you’re every bit the hero with what you’ve been doing here. And don’t think I didn’t see Guardian’s shield on your arm when you were out there saving everyone with us,” she teased gently, admiration clear in her voice.

“This session is supposed to be about you, Nia,” Kelly blushed.

Nia snorted softly. “Friends help each other, Kelly. My insurance doesn’t exactly cover ‘vigilante can’t get a hold of her powers’ and if you have to listen to me moaning about Brainy being a doofus, the least I can do is listen to your problems.”

“Fair enough,” Kelly smiled. “Speaking of your vigilante power problems though, anything new to report?”

“Not really. At least, not since all that I was getting before the ‘crisis’,” she threw up her hands and air quoted the hell out of it. “Maybe if I knew how to interpret my dreams I could have been more use… saved more lives. Instead, I was stuck in my apartment in a dream coma because I didn’t believe I would get these powers. My sister would have had it figured out in seconds me, I’m stuck in a coma and have to get advice from some dude visiting from the future who has a better handle on them.”

“That—”

“Sucks? Yes, it does,” Nia smiled as she repeated Kelly’s earlier words.

“Well, luckily for you then, you’ve got a kick-ass friend with a wall full of certificates and a pair of VR contacts ready to help.”

“You, I trust,” Nia smiled. “The contacts… I’m still concerned,” she admitted with a grimace. “I mean,” her voice dropped to a whisper, “there was that whole thing with Andrea before. I know ‘crisis’ reset people but there is that and the tiny fact that the Luthor—” she trailed off, her jaw snapping shut when she saw the familiar silhouette of Lena Luthor herself powerwalking down the corridor towards Kelly’s office like she owned the place.

Their eyes met as she entered the room and Nia was left wondering what she had seen within their green depths: panic, confusion, hope and a million other emotions all seen in the split second it took for the heavy shutters of her control to snap back into place.

Nia had had little to do with Lena, her main interactions before had come when Kara was in the same room. Then, Lena was warm and gentle, the complete opposite of the façade everyone else saw.

And then everything had gone to hell.

Lies and secrets had been revealed. A crisis had happened. And, Nia realised, this was the first she was seeing of Lena since that moment the youngest Luthor had put aside her differences with them all and fought at their shoulders right up until… Nia swallowed hard as she remembered her last sight of Lena running to try and rescue a scared child hiding behind a car before Alex had dragged her onto the ship.

The anti-matter wave had swallowed Lena and their Earth along with her… and Nia felt guilty as hell because she hadn’t remembered or thought to ask if Lena was okay until she’d seen her face to face. Until that, she was ashamed to say, she had started to think of Lena as no more than a Luthor.

“Kelly. Nia,” she nodded to them both before turning her attention fully on Kelly. “I’m sorry to disturb you both but Andrea said I could pass along some of the modified lenses to you to test out if you feel they might help you.”

“I’d be more than happy to.” Taking the offered container from Lena, Kelly opened it up to reveal two pairs of the contacts. She knew that most of what Lena had done would be software in nature but she had seen them made and seen Lena tinkering around under the hood of them as it were with the mechanics of them and it was still mind-blowing that anything could be done with them.

“I just need to sync them up with your office server. If you give me a call when a good time opens up I’ll come back and fix it.”

“And waste a journey? Don’t be silly, Lena. As much as I love having you visit we both know you’re busy so, unless you’ve got a meeting you have to get to…” she waved a hand in invitation around her office.

“No, nothing I’m in a hurry to get back for.” Her new role as CFO on this Earth allowed her more freedom and fewer meetings but Lex kept her reins short. Her calendar that day consisted of the meeting she had finished with Andrea and then one with Lex. And, she was hoping to put _that_ off for the rest of eternity if possible.

Nodding to them both, quickly assuring them that she wouldn’t take too long, Lena took back the lenses and moved around Kelly’s desk to put them in their special holders. Her fingers hovered above the keyboard of the sleek computer, her eyes watching the Obsidian logo spinning around the screen.

“If Nia is willing I would be interested in trying these on her. Maybe if I can see your dreams first hand I’ll be able to help more.”

“You could do that?” Nia’s eyes widened at the thought.

“I hope your security is up to date.” Lena said the words in an even, matter-of-fact, tone but she saw the slight shifting of Nia’s body out of the corner of her eye, the instinctive move to readiness that she was realising was ingrained into all ‘heroes’.

“You can never be too careful with technology these days, you know? We live our lives online, devices sharing all our data. There’s always someone out there waiting to break in and steal what’s not theirs.” Lena’s fingers moved lightly over the keyboard but her eyes lifted, locking with Nia’s. She could almost see the cogs turning in her brain, the moment of realisation coming in a widening of her eyes when it dawned on her that she was being warned. Before she could ask what was going on and give her away, Lena silenced her with a look and a glance around the corners of the room.

“There is always someone listening. Watching.” With a click of a key that sounded out like a gunshot in the silence that had fallen in the room, she closed the program down and stepped away from the computer. “Anyway, that should do with them.”

“And how about the lenses, Ms Luthor? Is the security on them up to date?”

“Oh, very. Done by the only person I trust… myself. Let me know how the tests go won’t you, Kelly?” Her heart felt like it cracked just a little when she suddenly found herself enveloped in a strong hug and a whispered ‘take care’ was breathed against her ear.

“I hope the lenses help with your dreams, Nia. Maybe one day you could spare one for me.”

**********

“Well that was—”

“Yeah,” Kelly agreed quietly as they watched the ridged lines of Lena Luthor’s back as she walked away with more poise than should be possible on the heels she wore.

“Do you think we should—”

“Tell someone?”

“Yeah?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No. Can you think of anyone Lena trusts right now?”

“Apart from herself? No,” Nia sighed.

“In that case, are you ready to try some virtual therapy?”

“Actually,” Nia looked around Kelly’s office, her eyes studying every corner that Lena’s eyes had touched upon and with startling clarity grew aware of the cameras and technology around them that all bore the LuthorCorp logo.

It was everywhere!

“Do you have time for a coffee? Suddenly I feel the need to get away from tech.”

**********

Kelly took the lenses Lena had modified with her because, of course, Kelly would. She wasn’t one to let Nia’s suddenly cold feet get in the way of trying to help. Which was why Nia found herself sitting in familiar surroundings on her own couch, her legs folded beneath her as she followed the light tones of Kelly’s voice guiding her towards an almost meditative state that threatened to drop over the line into sleep.

On the plus side, her roommate wasn’t in, so she didn’t have to worry about suddenly becoming the focus of their attention.

“You’re thinking about things too hard again, Nia. Just breathe in and out. Relax.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“We don’t have to even do this if you don’t want. But,” she interrupted before Nia could take her up on that, “I’ll be right with you.”

“And now you’ve made me think of the lenses in my eyes,” Nia whined.

“Relax,” Kelly chuckled.

“Fine. Okay.”

“In your own time then.” Reaching up as Nia did, she activated the contacts. The transition from reality to the virtual was so smooth, smoother than it had ever been before, that for a moment, Kelly thought they had failed as the view was still the same. They were still sitting in Nia’s apartment. Only… unless Nia’s powers had changed, the coffee table and the contents of the shelves the stood against the wall were generally not known to float and change into butterflies.

Nia laughed in delight as she saw them and felt them alight upon her body. The delicate wings beat in waves of colour that danced in the light as the dust of them settled upon her skin.

“I remember watching butterflies emerging out of their chrysalises when I was younger. It was the year I realised who I was. Watching those amazing, beautiful creatures that had started off in one form only to become what they were meant to be. I told my mother about them, probably too enthusiastically. She listened to me and before the week was out, she brought me the most beautiful butterfly necklace and told me she was proud of me.”

Tears welled up in her eyes, turning the butterflies into a smear of colour as they took to the air as Nia thought about the mother she had lost and wished she was still there to comfort and guide her.

“A person that special never leaves us, Nia. Even when they are gone the stay with us and get passed down, teaching and guiding through their children and their children.”

“But it was Maeve who was taught how to do this.”

“Did you listen in while she was taught?”

“Well, yes?”

“You didn’t steal your abilities from your sister, Nia.” It was something they had gone over before since Nia had been coming to her. Something Nia knew already. But, sometimes she doubted her worth just as many people did. “They were meant to be yours. Trust yourself with them as I’m sure your mother does. Now… dream.”

The virtual reality version of Nia closed her eyes, a smile playing around her lips as her body relaxed into a deep breath in and out.

The room dropped away from them, the land around them shifting along with the visions starting to take form and coalesce around her. Stretching out a hand, Kelly felt the cool wash of water as they sailed across an ocean without end and flew through clouds. Mountains rose and fell, forming from directions and in forms unheard of in nature. Or, nature as it was known on Earth.

Kelly lost sight of Nia as an impenetrable darkness surrounded them but her hand touched hers, grounding her in the knowledge of what was real and what was a part of Nia’s vision as figures made of smoke and shadow started to take shape around them. She held her breath as one brushed right by her shoulder bringing with it the irrational fear that it would see her.

Before them, two of the smoke figures met and talked and, even though they were featureless, Kelly labelled one as male and the other female. There was no sound but whatever was going on between them was heated to the point that Kelly could feel the anger rolling off them lashing her body in stinging waves that almost had her begging Nia to get them out of there.

And then everything grew still.

The two figures parted and stepped back.

And then the male drew a gun and shot the female through the back of the head as she turned her back.

A cry of alarm bubbled up through Kelly at the casual coldness of it all as the male figure calmly adjusted their clothing in a surprisingly familiar way and walked slowly away.

“That was… intense. I’m thinking that looked like it was and there’s no hidden meaning to what we just saw?”

“I kind of wish there was,” Nia swallowed around her words. “The problem is… working out who they were before it’s too late.”

“I think the more pressing question is… what are you two doing in _my_ virtual reality session?”

Nia gawped, there was no other word for what she could feel her face doing as the mists of her vision suddenly parted before the figure of Lena Luthor striding towards them with one perfectly shaped eyebrow cocked and raised dangerously.

**********

Lena looked at the two women, waiting for an answer to her question but getting only confused looks back.

“Well this is disappointing,” she sighed, “I was sure I’d ironed out all the kinks.” She swiped her thumb and finger across her eyes but instead of the motion breaking the link and taking her back to reality, she was left looking at the same confused expressions on Kelly and Nia’s faces. She tried again… and again, changing the angle of her motion with the same spectacular lack of results.

“Computer. Open a new note. Title: Obsidian Platinum lens failure—”

“Failure!? Kelly, you told me these things were safe!”

“Un-programmed VR constructs—”

“Un-programmed?”

“Nia, is this level of interaction with one of your visions normal?” Stepping towards the vision of Lena, Kelly poked her in the shoulder.

“Do you mind?”

“No, not normal at all.” Mirroring Kelly’s actions, Nia poked Lena in the other shoulder.

“I bet this is Lex’s doing,” Lena sighed as she slapped at Nia’s hand. “I should have known that bastard would try something so I can’t stop him.”

“That’s because your brother is a bastard.”

“Well aware, dear.” Lena’s hand dropped away from another failed attempt to get her contacts to work. “Hold on… Lex’s narcissistic tendencies would never allow anything he has created to say that.” Eyes narrowing, Lena leaned closer and poked them both in turn. “Kelly? Nia?”

“Now we’ve established names…” Nia quailed just a little more than she would want to admit as Lena’s brow started to climb at her challenging tone. “What is going on?”

“My considerable fortune is still on my darling brother.”

“Why would he do this when you’re on the same side?”

“To put it simply, Nia. Neither of us is on each other’s side. He’s taking advantage of my feelings about Supergirl’s betrayal, and I’m backing my ability to find out just what he’s doing and put a stop to it before he tries to kill me. Or, I was backing myself but the plan looks to have gone spectacularly off the rails right about now,” she huffed in frustration. “I really didn’t think this week could get any worse… Apparently, I was wrong,” she sighed as the landscape around them shifted to reveal her apartment the night before just as Kara’s boots had landed upon her balcony.

Being there had been bad enough but witnessing it again with Kelly and Nia there to see what had happened, how it had affected her, then and now, cracked her heart open all over again.

_“… I will do everything in my power to stop you. Just like I would any other villain.”_

It opened a floodgate that knocked over all the boxes labelled ‘Kara hurt me’ and sent them tumbling loose. Memories escaped, springing to life in all their painful glory until she was surrounded by them. Their accusations sent her to her knees, a scream rising to her lips as she covered her ears to try to no avail to block them out.

“Lena! Lena!” Kneeling before her, Kelly gently grabbed for Lena’s wrists and tried both the gain her attention and stop her from beating and clawing at herself. “Lena. Look at me. Nia, help me.”

Acting on instinct, Nia pushed outwards with her abilities, casting a wall of dream energy around them that pushed aside all the Kara’s and created a safe place of peace and quiet around them.

“Lena, focus on the good memories. I know Kara hurt you but three years… there’s got to be good there, right? Come on, that woman is the literal embodiment of a puppy… especially when your name comes up.”

As she spoke, her own memories came alive and they were surrounded by gentler versions of Kara seen through her eyes as they cast looks in Lena’s direction that Lena herself had missed, and of all the times Kara had raved about her to Kelly and Alex without prompting and over the most obscure thing.

Nia added to the memories with ones of her own as Lena calmed and looked around her.

“You know, I don’t think this,” Kelly waved her hand around, “has anything to do with Lex.”

“Then, what’s keeping us here?”

“I think it’s you, Nia. Well, maybe you and Lena’s work on the lenses, but mostly you and your dream powers. Somehow the two have combined.”

“You could be right,” Nia nodded after a long moment of thought. “When I started to dream, I was kind of thinking of Lena before that. It could have carried over and… poof.”

“Poof?”

“I couldn’t think of anything better to describe it,” Nia blushed under the weight of Lena’s gaze. “But hey, now we know right? And, once we get out of here and tell the others—”

“No!” Lena grasped at them urgently. “Absolutely not! No telling anyone! No talking at all!”

“But—”

“Don’t you remember my warning? Lex has got everything bugged. He runs the DEO and he knows who you all are and what you mean to Kara. No, it would be foolish, no, suicidal to underestimate his reach. Just one slip and, being the golden boy of the world he helped create, he could have us put in jail or killed before we can work out what he’s doing with Leviathan.”

“But, Kara… Brainy—”

“Nia. The last time I saw Brainy, he was working with Lex and offering to help me with _Non Nocere_.”

“I don’t—” Nia’s words fell away to silence as the landscape changed once more to show the underground parking area of LuthorCorp and Lena striding along, phone in hand.

_“Lena! Just the Luthor I was hoping to find.”_

_“Did you look for me in my office? Where I said I would be working on_ _Non Nocere waiting for you!”_

_“Right. Sorry. Something came up.”_

_“This new universe has shifted the frequency of Q-waves. I’m back at square one. I needed your help.”_

_“I understand but, we have bigger problems, like, Leviathan. You undersold them, sweet Lena.”_

_“He’s right.”_

Nia’s heart sank at the voice and figure joining the others. “Brainy.”

_“Leviathan is the greatest threat of our time.”_

_“Brainy?”_

_“Agent Dox is assisting me with a project.”_

_“You know he’s friends with Supergirl, right?”_

_“There’s no need for concern. Since I removed my personality inhibitors, I run on logic only. My calculations tell me that at this time, Lex Luthor is on the right side of history.”_

_“Can you promise me that no one will get hurt?”_

_“I promise, no one will be harmed.”_

I didn’t see what he did in person but Lex bragged about it enough that I know he helped Lex to bring Mr Schott back from the future so he could steal a device from his ship, by freeing the other version of him and that he has been hiding his involvement from the others. I am sorry, Nia. Truly I am.”

“But, if it’s Leviathan—”

“A bigger threat? Yes, I thought about that and yes, Leviathan is a threat but, in the long run, I believe Lex to be a bigger one. He might have written himself into this world as the good guy he always believed himself to be but in the end, he is always looking out for himself. If he stops Leviathan it will be because they get in his way not because it is the right thing to do.”

“Like you trying to complete your project isn’t a big enough threat,” Nia lashed out with a sneer.

“ _Non Nocere_ was a mistake. One born from pain. I see that now.”

“Then why are you still working on it?”

“Not to control everyone. Can’t say I wouldn’t be tempted to turn it on Lex or Leviathan though,” she smirked. “But. _Non Nocere_ now is just a reminder to myself to do no harm.”

_“I’m done blaming myself for your bad decisions.”_

“Foolishly, I thought I would have longer in her good graces before she lost all faith in me. It was always what kept me fighting back against the darkness planted in a heart made from Luthor genes.”

_“I will do everything in my power to stop you. Just like I would any other villain.”_

“I was going to call her back and tell her the truth but Lex chose that moment to reveal he was listening all along. Now I can’t tell anyone.”

“You just did Lena. You’ve got us now. Right, Nia?”

“We still can’t tell anyone—”

“Maybe not. But, we’ve got a place we can talk away from prying eyes. A place to plan and get one step ahead of Lex ready to take him down. So, what do you say?” Kelly cajoled gently.

“It sounds good to me,” Nia agreed. “So long as we can still talk through our other problems… especially the problems of our significant others.”

“Nia, I broke up with James nearly a year ago, there is no significant other.”

“Mhm,” Nia shared an eye-rolling moment with Kelly where Lena couldn’t see her and unleash a cutting eyebrow to threaten her. “Sure, Jan.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN - Apologies for this being short and also for the fact that there will be no continuation. I just wanted to get this out of my head. I am still not watching... everything I saw, I saw through watching Adam's reactions and snippets off Twitter. Further apologies for any liberties I might have taken with Nia's back story... the butterflies kind of wrote themselves in and I didn't have the time or heart to find the episode that took Nia home.
> 
> Saying all that, I hope you enjoyed it just a little and, if it inspires anyone to write something of their own... so much the better ;)


End file.
